The Stars Shine Down : Kanto Journey
by GreenIcePhoenix
Summary: Minor crossover with Harry Potter world. Legendaries on a plea of help took forgotten Ash Potter to Pokemon world to replace their chosen one who died prematurely. This is what happens in Pokemon World. Smart!strong!ASH & Very Lucky!Ash with some Powers. Ash/May/Clair/?
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

I didn't like the way the anime portrayed Ash. He never ages; forget all basic things, his Pikachu's level drops upon entering a new region and never trains or train minimally. Then he has exceptional Pokémon who sometimes does not faint even when hit multiple times with a super-effective attack or his Pokémon's 'not very effective attack' faints the opponent. His Pokémon then evolves at a very slow speed or does not evolve at all. Then the conditions in which he battle are super lucky. Electricity leads to fire which leads to smoke which in turn turns on the water pipes and bang! Rock Pokémon defeated.

So after my mini-rant I'll come straight to the story. Ash Potter was Harry's brother and hidden by Dumbledore so he could focus on Harry who was boy who lived. Legendaries saw that Ash is going to be forgotten as only Potters, Dumbedore and Sirius knew about it. At the age of four accidental magic provided enough energy for legendaries to bring him to Pokémon world since the chosen one has died in an accident.

I'll really like you to review the my stories as it is the basis for which people judge the story to see if it's any good. So **Review** my stories and ask questions or give suggestions or point out my mistakes.

**The story has misty and sisters bashing and a minor crossover with Harry Potter. No harry Harry will not have any magic since his magic has been converted into his AURA and PSYCHIC powers. The story follows anime but with some changes ofcourse.**

**Edited (05/14/12) - fixed summary, some text and some minor mistakes.**

"**Review**" – Pokédex speaking

"Review" – conversation

'Review' – thoughts

* * *

**Prologue**

Chaos. There was no other way to define the atmosphere that was in the Hall of Origins. The Chosen One of the century has died prematurely. All the Pokémon's were in uproar and sprouting confusion among themselves. The Legendaries were in deep thought thinking how will they proceed without the chosen one to help them and many were confused about how this was not foreseen. Arceus was thinking about the forgotten prophecy, the original prophecy was lost but its stories were still in memories. The prophecy promised that a chosen one will come albeit from a different world which will bring peace and tranquillity in the world between the humans and Pokémons. Now all that was left was to find that chosen one. Arceus gave instructions to Palkia, the space deity, to keep an eye on lookout for him not knowing that in five years he himself will be drawn towards him.

* * *

**Somewhere in Harry Potter world: **_(After five years)_

Three years have passed since Dumbledore left Ash Potter on the doorstep of a muggle orphanage in London just like his brother who was left on Privet Drive without protections of course. A burglar who happened to pass that way picked him up and took him to his house thinking of money and Ash had slept throughout the way unaware of his destiny awaiting him.

A four year old black haired boy with chocolate coloured eyes was screaming in agony. The drunkard thief who has stolen him as a child was beating him mercilessly because he had just lost a huge amount of money in gambling. Ash has received many slaps and punches in gut but this was the first time that the beating was horrible because the man was totally drunk. His arms were bent ant an awkward angle totally covered in blood. His arms were fractured and there were some strange designs on the bones some because of the fracture that could be identified as runes. As the man prepared the fire poker to beat him again, he gave out a cry of help which broke through the magical block placed by Dumbledore. Unknown to him he started glowing blue and pink and his cry has been heard by none other than the god of Pokémon.

* * *

**In the Halls of Origins:**

"**Help me..."** was the cry echoed in the minds of Arceus and Palkia. They together with Dialga came to the very source of cry to come face to face with a very horrifying scene. A child of about 4 was writhing in pain, glowing blue and pink screaming his head off. Dialga snapped out of the trance and started glowing blue and time seemed to slow down. Using the magical energy that was still emanating from the child and adding some of his energy and healed his body of malnutrition. While his body healing the weird designs on his arm bones became much clearer runes. If a rune master would have been there he would have identified the runes as Luck, Strength, Speed, Beast speak and two pure energy runes that were opposite in nature. Ash's magic which has realised that the foreign energy was an ally started co-operating. Ash's body while healed completely, the magic was getting chaotic. If something was not done then he would have exploded with a burst of pure magical energy and would've taken whole London and surrounding areas with him. Arceus decided to take him to the Pokémon world using the energy he was emanating. There was a burst of light and Ash and the other Pokémons disappeared.

* * *

**In the Pokémon world:**

It is a well known fact that energy can't be destroyed or created but can change its state. The same was proved when even after Palkia opened the transporting portal with Ash's energy; the now reduced energy fully charged the runes on ash's arms instead of lashing out in a magical backlash. All four of them, exhausted, fall unconscious as soon as they stepped out of the portal. The other legendaries moved them into comfortable positions where they will wake up 5 days later while Ash who will wake up with sore body after 2 weeks.

The following two weeks were easily the worse two weeks. Distressed legendaries were causing different types of storm all over the world. Although Arceus, Palkia and Dialga woke after 5 days, they were very weak. Ash's body was healing year's worth of malnutrition and stunted growth. Sometimes large build-up of energy would start just to be absorbed by the runes. It took 2 weeks and Ash's body was now as healthy as a four year old but with incredible luck, strength, speed and stamina. With the two polar powers of Aura and Psychic that were the source of energy in Pokémon world and the power of Pokéspeech, Ash was ready to face his new destiny in a new world.

Arceus have explained briefly about Pokémon world to Ash and told Celebi to transport Ash to former Chosen One's mother, Delia, with her power to time travel. Celebi was sent a week after the Chosen's demise with a note explaining her why.

* * *

**At Ketchum's residence:**

Delia Ketchum was a grieving mother. After her husband's death, only Henry, her son, was now dead. Her life has no meaning now and she was just wishing for a purpose to live on. Her wishes were answered when Celebi appeared and with him was a four year old boy. Celebi just give her the letter from Arceus. Delia read and paled at the young boy's life and vowed to give him a happy childhood. She knelt down and hugged the scared child.

"I'll be your new mother and you'll be my son" she whispered in his ear.

"Really" asked Ash in a voice that contained longing, pain and hope that it broke Delia's heart.

"Really" she whispered back to Ash who was sobbing openly in her arms. She let him because as Arceus said 'His physical wounds are but the emotional and mental ones were not'. And thus Ash Potter was dead forever and in his place Ash Ketchum was born who has a whole life to look forward to. He didn't know yet but his life was going to change for the better soon.

* * *

**A/N:**

So how was it? I know it's short I had to change the beginning and some part of story because I really didn't want to put this story in crossover section.

And no, nothing of his world will be mentioned again except in a flashback when he will be old enough to understand it. There is a reason why the story is not in the crossover section. I have taken reference from Harry Potter world just wanted to explain why Ash has vampiric strength, speed and stamina or his Aura or Psychic powers and, mainly, to explain about him being extremely lucky.

Ash and Delia will bond quite nicely as both are in desperate need of each other as lost everyone else too.

Henry Ketchum, Delia's real son in this fic, also died when he was 4 years old due to heart failure. And yes, Celebi has taken Ash to past because he was found 5 years after Henry's death.

**As I said earlier it'll be Ash/May story. Do you want me to make it Ash/Harem story (three girls with May being one). **I'll put a poll for it.

You are welcome to ask questions, make suggesstions or pointing out my mistakes. Just **PM **me or write** REVIEW**.

**Don't forget to review. **I'll try to upload the next chapter soon.

Signing Out

**GreenIcePhoenix**


	2. The Journey Begins

**A/N:**

I feel I did not explain what the story is about properly in the prologue. So, this story is about Ash Potter who finds himself in the Pokémon world after being rescued by Legendaries. He has some runes on his body formed on his bones due to the beatings he received which give him many powers. The story follows anime but with major changes which will be felt by us while reading. There is definitely some Misty and her sisters bashing. The story will follow probably all the major plots and probably the content of the movies too on demand. Ash will catch more Pokémon than anime and will get good strong Pokémons.

I am truly sorry for the very late update but I've been busy with college and now my grandmother's operation but I'll try to update it soon.

**Poll Result:**

**In my story 'The Stars Shine Down: Kanto Journey', do you want me to make it Ash/Harem story? Only three girls with May being one if yes and give me suggestions about who the girls should be?**

1) **Yes** - 86%

2) **No** - 14%

**Just to make some things clear:**

1) This story is not a major crossover with HARRY POTTER so there won't be any part of Harry Potter's world again in the story (except maybe when Delia will explain Ash about his unique circumstances. Ash will not have any magic since all of it is converted into Aura and Psychic powers. And no, Harry will not come into Pokémon world for protection. Actually, no character will come into the Pokémon world nor anybody will go from Pokémon world to the Harry Potter world.

2) Ash will not go into the Harry Potter world again. He has no purpose left there. And no, he will not have any role in the defeating Voldemort.

3) About what happens in Harry Potter world will not be included in this story. I may write it as a different story on the reader's demand.

**I am not abandoning my stories.**

So, without further ado let's start the story shall we?

Review my stories and ask your questions or give me suggestions on how to improve it or point out my mistakes so I can correct them.

"**Review**" – Pokédex speaking

**"**Review**" **– conversation

'Review' – thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Journey Begins**

Almost eight years had passed since that night when two lost souls found peace and purpose. Yes, it was eight years since Delia Ketchum adopted the lonely and abused orphan Ash Potter now-a-days known as Ash Ketchum. If someone ask Ash about the last six years, his reply would be 'the best time of my life' while Delia found a purpose in life caring for Ash after Henry's death. It was difficult for both of them to adjust to each other. Delia had a difficult time to get Ash open up to her about his previous life so that he can start healing. To make him open up she started to tell him about her life. She didn't realize but in doing so she healed herself. Both helped each other talking about pain of losing someone, about the loneliness and about the nightmares. They shared each other's pain, happiness and joy and had very close relationship. Ash knew she was not his biological mother but he loved her as his mother maybe even more while Delia had finally made peace with Henry's death. She loved Ash as her own son and fulfilled every wish of Ash not that he was a spoiled prince.

Ash was very mature despite of his age. He asked very intelligent questions and never demanded things that have no use or purpose. He was as interested in Pokémon as every other small boy. But he knew he had a lot to learn and so he learned and that too from Professor Oak. Samuel Oak lived nearby with his son, daughter-in-law and his grandson Gray. Ash went daily to Professor Oak and learned about Pokémons. He learned about their lives, their diet, proper care and food. He also learned about the different types of Pokémons, their attacks and abilities since he was very interested in battling. Ash's knowledge about Pokémon rivaled most of the trainers but he lacked experience which would definitely come with his journey.

Very odd things happened with Ash sometimes. He was always able to understand the Pokémons whatever species it may be. He had once fallen from the branch of a tree. Instead of falling directly he floated down the tree though he cannot explain the pink light in which he was surrounded with. Similarly, he had once protected a wild Oddish and himself from a flamethrower attack by a bluish-green shield. When he asked his mother about the strange things and she explained him all about his Aura and Psychic powers to the best of her knowledge. He didn't know that he will receive the answers to all his questions and more very soon.

To say Ash was excited would be the understatement of the century. Tomorrow he was going to get his own Pokémon and start his own journey as a Pokémon Trainer. He was feeling so restless that he could not sleep. He had learned everything there is that could be learned from books about Pokémons all he needed was some experience and so he was itching to go on his journey. He decided to go out in fresh air since he could not sleep. He sneaked out of the house without making any noise. He headed towards a clearing at the back of the house. This was the place where he usually went to relax and meditate. He sat down cross-legged on the grass and started to meditate. He did not know but a bluish-green and a pink energy was starting to surround him. When he opened his eyes he found himself sitting in the Hall of Origins.

"Hello Ash, it's been a long time since we met" said Arceus to a dumbstruck Ash.

"Ho-How did I come here Arceus?" asked Ash shaking his head in confusion.

"You brought yourself through meditation. Any aura user can connect to this place if his heart is pure and yours the purest" replied Arceus.

"How come I never came before?" asked Ash curiously.

"Your mother told you about your Aura and Psychic powers, isn't it?" asked Arceus.

"Yeah, she told me about the Aura and Psychic powers, what are they actually and how do they work in general. But I don't understand how I got these powers in first place? Do you know anything about it" asked Ash curiously.

"I think it's time I tell you what exactly happened that night. It started like this…"

* * *

Ash was late, no scratch that, he was very late. Because his talks with Arceus went till early mornings, he was very exhausted and woke very late. Arceus had told him about the reality of his original world, how they came to help, why did they bring him to this world, how he got his powers and many more that he was truly shocked. As for how he got back into his bedroom, Arceus is not the god of the Pokémons for nothing. Right now Ash was running to the Oak's laboratory to hopefully get his Pokémon because he was late. Oh well! At least he did not just come running in pyjamas.

"Look whose here, its Ashy boy finally arriving with all his might" said Gary in a cocky voice. But Ash knew different, Gary was his best friend after all. He and Gary had instantly become friends when they first met. As they grew older, Gary became more cocky, arrogant and spoiled. But that period was short lived. Gary's first crush, some girl named Sophie, had told him in no uncertain terms that no girl would ever like a jerk like him. Gary had taken this to heart and became a better boy (or man you can say) because of this. He changed for the better and was no more arrogant or cocky.

"Could not sleep last night and then overslept a little" replied Ash taking a deep breath. It was no surprise for Gary to see Ash in almost fine condition despite knowing that Ash ran the whole way from his house. Ash was always more fit than any other boy in their age-group.

"So did you get your Squirtle?" asked Ash.

"How do you know I'm going to choose Squirtle?" asked a flabbergasted Gary.

Ash just gave him a look that said 'You just did not ask that'.

"You have been ranting non-stop to get Squirtle as a starter since you were six. Of course, I don't know you wanted Squirtle as your starter." replied Ash sounding sarcastic in the end.

"Oh well, guess I forget that" said Gary mareepishly, "So, see ya later Ash, I gotta go and start my journey. Good Luck." continued Gary and then drove off in a car with his cheerleaders who Ash had just noticed. Ash cleared his head and entered the laboratory and shouted for Professor Oak.

"Oh it's you" said Oak after seeing Ash who he considered as his grandson. "You're too late Ash, I knew there were more than three trainers to start with so I requested some more Pokémons to give as starter but even those are gone now. I'm sorry Ash but I did expected you earlier." replied Oak in a solemn tone.

"Oh" was all Ash said looking utterly dejected.

"Maybe I can request for one Pokémon more but that will take a week if not more. Or come with me I'll catch a Pokémon from wild for you, after there is no rule about which should your starter be." said Oak after seeing the dejected look on Ash's face.

"That won't be necessary, Professor" came a new voice that Ash could recognize anywhere.

"Mom" said Ash turning around to see Delia Ketchum standing with a backpack.

"Here honey you forgot your backpack" said Delia giving him his black-green (emerald green same as his eyes) colored backpack, "And as for your starter Pokémon, don't worry about it. I already picked one for you from the Daycare" continued Delia taking out a Luxury Ball (Black with red and gold).

"Mom you don't mean her" Ash nearly squealed with happiness.

"Well it certainly is the best choice of starter for you. She hatched in your arms, you two are nearly inseparable and I knew you didn't wanted to part with her. So, here take her Pokéball and call her out." replied Delia smiling at her not so little boy.

Ash took the Luxury Ball into his hands and threw it in the air with a shout of "COME ON OUT".

A bluish-white blur tackled Ash in the chest and then started licking him in the face. Oak and Delia were not surprised to see a horse like Pokémon with snow-white mane and blue flames covering parts of its body since it was a regular occurrence in the Day-Care.

* * *

**A/N:**

So this concludes first chapter. So how did you like my chapter? Is it any Good? Better? Best?

Just click the _**REVIEW**_ button and pour down your thoughts, suggestions, or anything else you like to point it out.

**Just **don't suggest me Pokémon for Ash as they are already decided but I may ask about Pokémons for other characters.

**I apologize for the very late update once again and for the short chapter, I'll try to make the chapters longer.**

**Just to clear up some things:**

1) On the basis of Poll, This will be Ash/Harem though within the new limits of ffnet. May is already decided along with Clair (Jhoto gym leader) and now I just need one more, so who should be it? **PM **me or send it in a review.

2) Delia Ketchum runs a Daycare center along with a restaurant and that is the source of income. They are a middle class family on the higher edge, so no money shortage.

3) Only the legendaries, Delia and Ash himself knows about his powers and no one else. And no one knows about Ash being from other world other than the ones mentioned above. The others just know about Ash being orphaned and abused in a home.

4) I have already decided which Pokémon Ash should catch. No, Ash will not catch any Legendary Pokémon but they will obey his orders in a fight.

5) Gary is no longer a jerk at this point of time, he will still mock people or get cocky or arrogant but in a joking manner.

You are welcome to ask questions, make suggestions or pointing out my mistakes. Just PM me or write a **REVIEW.**

**Don't forget to review**. I'll try to upload the next chapter soon.

Signing Out

**GreenIcePhoenix**


	3. Ash Got a Pokémon

**A/N:**

I got some good response from the chapter and really liked your reviews people. So, keep rolling your reviews because they inspire me to write more.

**Just to make some things clear:**

1) Ash will not catch Pikachu in this fic. One trainer who came before Ash took it with him. Needless to say a Pikachu who would not evolve would be a drag for this Ash. Sorry folks but no Pikachu for Ash. But on demand I may let the same Pikachu get caught by one of Ash's girl (probably May since she is a coordinator).

2) Some people complained about me doing some Misty bashing. While Misty may be your favorite, she's not mine. And since Ash is VERY LUCKY he will probably not meet her just the same as in anime. And this is just very light bashing of her. She doesn't have much role in my fic. So, if you people don't like me bashing Misty a little bit just remember that she may be yours favorite but she isn't mine.

3) Thank You all for being so co-operative and bearing with me.

**There is a poll on my profile. Please Vote for it.**

**Ash's costume here at this link just imagine hair color as black and eye color as green (cancel the spaces):**

img86 .imageshack. us/img86/9828/roxas6cn. png?iact=hc&vpx=642&vpy=248&dur=6017&hovh=280&hovw=180&tx=106&ty=206&sig=108428174086365715173 &ei=7z37T6i9E8WrrAe4v5DPBg&page=15&tbnh=152&tbnw=91&start=273&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:273,i:298

**I am not abandoning my stories.**

Review my stories and ask your questions or give me suggestions on how to improve it or point out my mistakes so I can correct them.

"**Review**" – Pokédex Speaking

**"**Review**" **– Conversation

'Review' – Thoughts

'_Review' - Flashback_

**Previously:**

Ash took the Luxury Ball into his hands and threw it in the air with a shout of "COME ON OUT".

A bluish-white blur tackled Ash in the chest and then started licking him in the face. Oak and Delia were not surprised to see a horse like Pokémon with snow-white mane and blue flames covering parts of its body since it was a regular occurrence in the Day-Care.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Ash Got a Pokémon**

"Come on Ponyta, get off me" said Ash giggling slightly.

Ponyta got off Ash allowing him to stand. Ash started patting Ponyta through her blue flames which didn't hurt him in the slightest. Ash's Ponyta was a bit larger than other of its kind. She had a beautiful snow-white mane that sparkles in night with blue fire covering her body instead of regular reddish-orange. It was a shiny Ponyta which Delia had picked for Ash seeing the bond between them.

"Here Ash let me register Ponyta as your starter. It would just take a minute. Recall her back and keep it in that place" said Oak pointing towards an empty socket near his computer.

Ash recalled his Ponyta and placed the Pokéball in the socket.

"Now Ash since you didn't receive a starter from me, I want to make it for you by giving this Advanced National-Dex containing the information of all the Pokémon ever seen including Pokémons from other regions. It will also act as an I.D. for you. There are many other features that are not available in a standard Pokédex which I trust you'll be able to find it out. Here are some pokéballs which will help you catching Pokémons." said Oak giving him the Pokédex after registering Ponyta. "So why don't you scan Ponyta in your Pokédex" continued Oak.

"OK" said Ash bringing his Pokédex over Ponyta's pokéball.

"**Ponyta, a Fire Horse Pokémon**. **A Ponyta is very weak at birth. It can barely stand up. Its legs become stronger as it stumbles and falls while trying to keep up with its parent. Its body is light, and its legs are incredibly powerful. It can clear Ayers Rock in one leap. Its hooves are ten times harder than diamond. It can trample anything completely flat in little time.**"

**Name – Ponyta**

**Registered To – Ash Ketchum**

**Gender – Female**

**Nature – Mild**

**Ability – Flash Fire**

'Oh just how lucky can someone get? It's already shiny, good ability for attacks, perfect for straight forward attack and I know it already knows Flame Wheel. I am in for a treat.'

"That's some good stats Ash. Now you're all set to begin your journey. Good Luck Ash, make Pallet Town proud." said Oak ruffling Ash's hairs.

"Go on sweetie but remember to call time to time. I've already packed your things in the bag. There are some snacks and chocolate too, some utensils, some medical supplies, your favorite T-shirt, PJ's and some spare underwear which you should change daily." Delia talked on but was interrupted by Ash.

"Mom" shouted an embarrassed Ash, "Not this in public please."

"Oh, I am going to miss you so much my little baby, my son." said Delia hugging her son.

"I'm going to miss you too mom." Ash replied hugging his mother as well.

"OK mom, Professor Oak bye-bye" said Ash waving and then took off in a run.

"He is something special. He's going to go very far" commented Oak.

"I know" whispered Delia.

* * *

"Come on out Ponyta" Ash said tossing Ponyta's pokéball. Ponyta appeared in flash of colors.

"Let's see what moves you got Ponyta" said Ash bringing Pokédex over Ponyta.

**Name – Ponyta**

**Ability – Flash Fire**

**Attacks – Double Kick, Flame Wheel, Morning Sun, Horn Drill, Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip, Ember**

"You got some nice set of attacks Ponyta. It'll be easier but remember we've to train ourselves regularly to be the very best Pokémon Trainer. Let's go, our next stop is Viridian City." said Ash whistling slightly. Ash climbed upon Ponyta's back and they started moving towards Viridian City.

* * *

While sitting on Ponyta Ash's mind travelled to his talks with Arceus.

_**Flashback starts**_

"_I think it's time I tell you what exactly happened that night. It started like this. You came from a different world Ash, where there are no Pokémons but instead Wizards and witches. You were one such wizard who was left on the doorstep of an orphanage from where you were stolen by that thief. That night when the beatings were too much for you, you cried for help which your magic unknowingly transmitted to our dimension. We rescued you from there and using your excess energy brought you here with us. During that transportation your magic changed into Aura and Psychic powers." replied Arceus._

"_That's why I can do such things. But what does it make me?" Ash asked to Arceus._

"_For those people that can use Aura they are called Aura Guardians and those who use Psychic powers are called Psychics. But you, Ash, are the first one to have both powers in you. It is surprising because they are polar opposite of each other. You have a great destiny ahead of you Ash. You'll face tough trials and challenges. But do not fear what is about to come. Enjoy life and train yourself best, Young One." said Arceus._

"_Well can I meet the other legendaries too" Ash asked the question out of nowhere._

"_Yes, of course. Come with me…"_

_And with that Ash spoke to every legendary. Some were kind, some rude, some indifferent but still Ash was fascinated by them._

"_Now, it's time to go Young One. We'll meet again. Keep practicing your meditation. Catch a Psychic Pokémon that will teach you how to control your powers. Your Aura training will start when you would have grown up some. Now go" and with a flash Ash was gone from the Hall Of Origins._

_**Flashback ends**_

* * *

Ash was brought out of his musings by Ponyta stopping.

"What's the matter Ponyta?" Ash asked his starter.

Ponyta just pointed towards the left side of forest from where some faint noises were coming.

"Let's go check this out" said Ash and Ponyta galloped towards the noise.

They came upon a herd of angry Spearow attacking an Oddish which was fighting very valiantly but could not cope due to large number of Spearows.

"Ponyta run at full speed and prepare a flame wheel. Be ready to jump" said Ash calmly after getting on ground.

Blue flames started rounding towards Ponyta who was running towards the Spearows.

"Now Ponyta jump and use Morning Sun without letting go of Flame wheel" said Ash hoping that Ponyta would be able to take the strain.

Ponyta was glowing so brightly that it looked really like a sun albeit blue. All the Spearows were blinded momentarily. Oddish seeing all of them distracted immediately released a spray of Sleep Powder on the Spearows which fell asleep on the spot. Ash recalled Ponyta before she could be victim of Sleep Powder and also to give her some rest.

"You did wonderfully Ponyta, I couldn't ask for anything more." said Ash looking at Ponyta's pokéball.

Ash looked up to Oddish who was trying to drag itself back to a tree. He decided to help the poor Oddish seeing it was about to faint. He pulled a pokéball from his belt and offered it to Oddish who nodded. Ash gently tapped the pokéball on Oddish. Oddish disappeared in a flash of red light into the pokéball which to Ash's relief didn't struggle. He clipped both pokéballs onto his belt and thought it's better to leave before the Spearows wake up.

He walked on the way towards Viridian City guided by a map which he found in the Pokédex among other things. He found a nice clearing on the edge of a lake and started making a camp since he did not wanted to travel in dark. He released Ponyta and Oddish and sprayed them with super potions to restore their health. He gathered some dry woods and Ponyta made a quick work of fire. He searched for food and found some apples and berries. He made some food for himself and filled two bowls with Pokémon food for his Pokémons.

After eating he set up a tent for himself. He called Oddish to him to analyze him in his Pokédex.

"**Oddish, the Weed Pokémon. It roams actively at night. This Pokémon grows by absorbing moonlight. ODDISH searches for fertile, nutrient-rich soil, then plants itself. During the daytime, while it is planted, these Pokémons feet are thought to change shape and become similar to the roots of trees.**

**Name – Oddish**

**Registered To – Ash Ketchum**

**Gender – Female**

**Nature – Naughty**

**Ability – Chlorophyll**

**Attacks – Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Absorb, Sweet Scent, Acid, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder**

"You have a good move set Oddish. Let's rest now Oddish, Ponyta tomorrow we are going to start real return and take some rest." said Ash recalling both Pokémons. He went to sleep dreaming of three women which he would not remember when he would wake up.

* * *

**A/N:**

So this concludes another chapter. So how did you like my chapter? Is it any Good? Better? Best?

Just click the _**REVIEW**_ button and pour down your thoughts, suggestions, or anything else you like to point it out.

**There will be a poll on my profile soon. So, Please visit my profile and vote.**

You are welcome to ask questions, make suggestions or pointing out my mistakes. Just PM me or write a **REVIEW **and share your thoughts.

**Don't forget to review**. I'll try to upload the next chapter soon.

Signing Out

**GreenIcePhoenix**


	4. Pokemon Emergency!

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Pokémon.**

I got some good response from the chapter and really liked your reviews people. So, keep rolling your reviews because they inspire me to write more.

**Just to make some things clear:**

1) Since Ash is still a kid, his powers are still growing. That's the reason why Ash will slowly get stronger in his power department. Same is with his Pokéspeech power, until now he could understand the basic meaning of what the Pokémon was trying to convey thanks to his Psychic powers but now he would actually be able to hold a conversation with them.

2) I felt really awkward writing the dialogs of Pokémons so please just tell me if it was good or should I make it such that the Pokémon still makes noises but Ash understands it completely. Tips on how to write the dialogs of Pokémons would be much appreciated.

3) I haven't really played Kingdom Hearts so I had no idea that Ash's outfit looks like that of Roxas of Kingdom Hearts II as it has been pointed out to me.

4) I really missed to mention some important things like Character Ages, Disclaimer and Ash's Pokédex description. So here it is

**Ash's Pokédex (Remove the spaces):**

nintendoinvader .files .Wordpress 2012/05/pokedex-3d .jpg?iact=hc&vpx=745&vpy=119&dur=6196&hovh=211&hovw=238&tx=159&ty=135&sig=104461346522940751035& ei=5Uv9T7C6A8_yrQfqtJjABg&page=3&tbnh=137&tbnw=154&start=37&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:37,i:206

**Age:**

**Ash –** 12

**Gary – **12

**Delia – **35

**Oak – **60

**Misty – **13

**There is a poll on my profile. Please Vote for it**

**I am not abandoning my stories.**

Review my stories and ask your questions or give me suggestions on how to improve it or point out my mistakes so I can correct them.

"**Review**" – Pokédex Speaking

**"**Review**" **– Conversation

'Review' – Thoughts

'_Review' - Flashback_

* * *

**Previously:**

"**Oddish, the Weed Pokémon. It roams actively at night. This Pokémon grows by absorbing moonlight. ODDISH searches for fertile, nutrient-rich soil, then plants itself. During the daytime, while it is planted, these Pokémons feet are thought to change shape and become similar to the roots of trees.**

**Name – Oddish**

**Registered To – Ash Ketchum**

**Gender – Female**

**Nature – Naughty**

**Ability – Chlorophyll**

**Attacks – Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Absorb, Sweet Scent, Acid, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder**

"You have a good move set Oddish. Let's rest now Oddish, Ponyta tomorrow we are going to start real training. Return" said Ash recalling both Pokémons. He went to sleep dreaming of three women which he would not remember when he would wake up.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Pokémon Emergency!**

As per his habit Ash woke up early in the morning. He quickly amassed his sleeping bag and put it back in his bag. He bathed in the lake and changed his clothes. He then prepared a light breakfast for himself. Ash didn't look like it but he was an excellent cook. He learned it all from his mom. He wanted to be fully prepared for his journey because he did not want to depend on others. So he learned all those things that could help him in his journey. He also fixed some Pokémon food for his Pokémons. He was mentally reviewing on how to best train his Pokémon. It was time for training now of course after breakfast.

"Come on out" said Ash and in a flash of red and sparkles appeared Ponyta and Oddish extremely well rested.

"Come on have breakfast and then we are going to train" said Ash a determined glint in his eyes.

"I don't like this glint" murmured Oddish to Ponyta.

"Don't be afraid Oddish, it's just training. Don't you want to get stronger?" asked Ash.

Oddish just stared blankly at Ash. 'Did he just understand what I said?' thought Oddish.

"Can you understand what I'm saying?" asked Oddish a bit puzzled.

"Yeah" answered Ash stroking his chin and then after a while continued, "I was always able to understand Pokémon. Not the whole talk no, just the basic meaning. It's the first time I'm able to understand what you said word to word. Well no worry, we'll deal with it later right now it is training time."

"Now Ponyta I know you have slight practice with warm up, so, think you can run two laps of this lake at full speed? Well do first one at normal pace and second one at full speed. OK, now go" instructed Ash after getting a nod from Ponyta.

"OK Ash" said Ponyta cheerfully to him.

"I can understand her too. We'll think about it later, now Oddish you have to warm up too. You have to run between these two trees" said Ash marking the two trees.

"Start at a normal pace then increase your pace slowly to attain full speed. You can start now while I'll warm up myself. I'll be training along with you guys" instructed Ash.

Ponyta was already galloping across the lake by the time Ash finished instructed Oddish. Ash and Oddish also started their warm up which turned into exercise. After a while when all three of them were finished, Ash called Ponyta and Oddish to him.

"That was a great warm up. We'll be doing it daily tweaking it slightly according to space and terrain. Now our first gym battle is going to be tough since it is a rock type gym. Brock, the gym leader, use Geodude and Onix both are Rock and Ground types. Ponyta is weak against them while Oddish have a slight advantage against them. But if we work hard we'll be able to defeat him. Ponyta you have Double Kick and if we're able to increase accuracy then Horn Drill effective moves while Oddish would have no problems in terms of moves. Now we're going to start training. We'll be doing all round training meaning we'll improve in every area we can. First is the movement speed in battles. It will enable us to dodge attacks easily and launch physical attacks first. Running every morning like this will likely increase your speed. It will be a slow progress and we have eight months to train for the league so, it's no problem. Now let us move on to attacking part. It consists, mainly, attacking speed, rate, power and range. We'll train to increase the speed of our attack so it'll be less likely for the opponent to dodge the attack. We'll increase the rate of attack to hit the opponent repeatedly. We'll also have to work on range so that the attack could reach with enough power to the opponent. And most importantly the power output in the attacks. By this training you'll be able to control the power in your attacks." Stated Ash and took a deep breath.

"Then we'll do defensive training. It includes dodging the attacks and resistance training. We'll practice to dodge attacks and increase your resistance to your weaknesses. Your resistance will increase as you'll level up and evolve. In between these I'll teach you some more attacks so that we'll be able to win a match while in disadvantage and also maintain an element of surprise. Then you have to master your attacks. There is a big difference in knowing the attacks and mastering them. If you master a said attack it will deal more damage than before. OK now onto training. Ponyta you use ember on that big stone try to hit it while Oddish you use Razor Leaf on that barren tree branch. Start with keeping power minimum and increase it slowly. As you'll increase the power try to hit mark as it will get harder to aim. Start now" instructed Ash.

As Ponyta and Oddish practiced their moves, Ash took out his notebook and Pokédex and started taking notes. He helped Oddish and Ponyta when they struggled and gave them some pointers. When Ponyta and Oddish were exhausted he stopped them and checked their progress.

"Good work Ponyta and Oddish. I'm impressed by your progress. Oddish you still have to work on power control and quantity. You are still throwing only four leaves in the Razor Leaf attack while it should be a whole barrage of leaves only then it will be effective. Your accuracy is spot on even in higher powers. So work hard to increase the no. of leaves in the attack. Ponyta you have amazing power that you have to focus it a little bit more so it goes and hit its mark in a controlled way and not get scattered midway. You need to improve your firing accuracy but you can control your power level amazingly. I wonder if you can work on that…" trailed Ash wondering.

"Yep, definitely going to work on that. But that's for later" said Ash after thinking for a while.

Ash then sprayed them with super potions to heal their injuries and told them to rest for a while before they continue moving. Ash then started with his meditation.

**Splasshh…**

It broke Ash's concentration and he came out of his meditative trance. Ponyta and Oddish also woke up due to the noise. Ash slowly got up and looked around to find three Golduck surrounding a differently colored Psyduck. He took out his Pokédex and scanned them.

"**Psyduck, the Duck Pokémon. When its headache intensifies, it starts using strange powers. However, it has no recollection of its powers, so it always looks befuddled and bewildered. When it does so, this Pokémon generates brain waves that are supposedly only seen in sleepers. This discovery spurred controversy among scholars."**

"**Golduck, the Duck Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Psyduck. The webbed flippers on its forelegs and hind legs and the streamlined body of Golduck give it frightening speed. It appears by waterways at dusk.** **It sometimes rescues people from wrecked ships floundering in high seas. It may use telekinetic powers if its forehead glows mysteriously."**

"You are banished from our group. A weird Psyduck cannot be the leader of Golducks" said the Golduck in the center before all three of them deliver a devastating Focus Punch to Psyduck who flew all the way and smashed with a tree just near Ash. All three Golduck then turn then walked away. Ash went near the Psyduck to see it was severely injured and needed help immediately.

"Oddish use sweet scent then sleep powder on Psyduck" whispered Ash. When Psyduck was asleep, Ash returned Oddish to her Pokéball and cleared up everything. He then picked up Psyduck and sat on Ponyta but his breath was caught when he looked up in the sky. A large golden bird was flying over the forest leaving a rainbow trailing.

"That's Ho-Oh, I'm sure of it!" Ash exclaimed and brought his Pokédex to scan Ho-oh.

"**Ho-Oh, the Rainbow Pokémon. Ho-Oh's feathers glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light.** **A rainbow is said to form behind it when it flies. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers. This Pokémon is said to live at the foot of a rainbow.** **It is said that it only reveals itself to a pure-hearted trainers."**

"What is Lady Ho-Oh doing over here?" wondered Ash but then shook his head. Psyduck was his first priority now.

"Come on Ponyta full speed we've to get him to Pokémon Center immediately" said Ash climbing on Ponyta's back. Ponyta nodded and started running towards Viridian City in blue flames.

* * *

**Viridian City**

"Attention citizens of Viridian City! Attention citizens of Viridian City! We have reports on possible Pokémon thieves in our area. Be on the lookout for suspicious looking strangers. I repeat, be on the lookout for suspicious looking strangers." Officer Jenny announced in the whole city.

"Speak of the devil…" muttered Officer Jenny looking at Ash who was riding a blue Ponyta and holding an injured Psyduck.

"Hold it! And just where do you think you are going with that Pokémon young man?" questioned Officer Jenny stooping Ash. Officer Jenny was a beautiful green haired lady who had dedicated her life to catch criminals. But she's also very kind and helping if you are not a criminal.

"I found it in the woods. It is severely injured and needs immediate medical attention" answered Ash.

"Oh I'm sorry; I thought you might be stealing it. Just show me your I.D. and you can go." Officer Jenny stated.

"Here" said Ash giving her his Pokédex.

"Let's see if you are the real deal" said Officer Jenny pressing some buttons.

"**I am Dexter; a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced."**

"Can I take Psyduck to Pokémon Center now?" asked Ash.

"I'll get you there in no time at all" said Officer Jenny with a wink.

"Well that won't be necessary. Just give me the directions to Pokémon Center" replied Ash.

"If that is what you want. Just go straight and you'll see it. It's the biggest structure in the city with red roof" replied Officer Jenny.

Ash thanked her and was off on his Ponyta before Jenny could even blink.

* * *

**With Team Rocket**

A balloon in the shape of a Meowth was passing over the Police station. A man with blue hairs with the help of a fishing line tore of the wanted poster from the board and pulled it up.

"A wanted poster; How flattering!" exclaimed a woman with pink hairs seeing the poster. The poster contained a picture of a blue-haired man with a rose and a pink-haired woman. The faces of both the convicts were in shadows.

"Flattering? This picture makes me terrible" replied the man.

"Then you should be happy that the photographer captured the real you" stated the woman.

"Exactly" replied the man.

"We'll show these pumpkins" said the woman.

"The people of Viridian City will be sorry they saw this face" replied the man.

"We're all sorry we see your face. Stay focused; we're here to catch rare and unusual Pokémons. Don't forget, Meoowwth!" said Meowth which could actually talk.

"Absolutely" said the pink haired woman.

"But of course" said the man.

"And just remember I'm the top cat" said the cat Pokémon.

"You got it" replied the man.

"Meoowwtthh" said the cat.

* * *

**With Ash**

Ash was currently riding on Ponyta and they were headed towards the Pokémon Center.

"There it is, the Pokémon Center. It's gigantic" said Ash.

"It could be tricky Ponyta. Slow down Ponyta and we don't have to stop at the gates" said Ash.

Ponyta jumped and skidded towards the doors which opened and halted right in front of Nurse Joy who was shocked. Perhaps because the Ponyta was shiny or perhaps because the way they entered or perhaps because she was just plain shocked. Nurse Joy was a lovely pink haired lady who had dedicates her life to weak, hurt and injured Pokémon. She heals and takes care of hurt Pokémons.

"What in the world…" said Nurse Joy before she was cut off by Ash.

"I found this wild Psyduck in woods injured. Please help it" said Ash.

"We'll do what we can" said Nurse Joy finally out of the shock typed something on the computer and requested a stretcher for Psyduck which was brought by two Chansey's moments after. While Nurse Joy was placing Psyduck on the stretcher Ash scanned Chansey.

"**Chansey, the Egg Pokémon, is the evolved form of Happiny. Chansey are gentle and kind-hearted Pokémon that are a rare and elusive Pokémon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to get it. Chansey lay nutritionally excellent eggs every day. The eggs are so delicious, they are eagerly devoured by even those people who have lost their appetite."**

"Rush this Pokémon to the critical care unit" Joy instructed to Chansey then turned towards Ash and said, "It'll be okay. We'll begin the treatment right away. You can wait in the waiting room."

"OK. Nurse Joy can you heal my other two Pokémon too" said Ash.

"No problem young man" said Joy.

Ash nodded and left to sit in the waiting area. Ash noticed that just to the left of the waiting area was an array of phones. 'Maybe I should call home' thought Ash before walking up to a phone and dialed his mom's number.

**_RING! RING! RING..! PHONE CALL.. PHONE CALL…_**

**_RING! RING! RING..! PHONE CALL.. PHONE CALL…_**

"Hello, this is Ketchum Residence" the answer came.

"Hi mom, it's me Ash" said Ash.

"Oh hi honey, is everything okay?" asked Delia.

"Yeah I'm fine and right now I'm calling from the Pokémon center in Viridian City" answered Ash.

"You are all ready and set in Viridian City. Have you caught any Pokémon yet" said Delia.

"Yes, I caught an Oddish. I also met an injured Psyduck that I've brought here at the Pokémon Center" replied Ash.

"Oh honey, I'm so proud" said Delia.

"Okay mom, I've to call Professor Oak too. So, good night mom, I love you" said Ash.

"Good night son, love you too" replied Delia before disconnecting the phone.

"Got to call Professor Oak now" Ash said to himself and dialed Professor Oak's number.

**_RING! RING! RING..! PHONE CALL.. PHONE CALL…_**

**_RING! RING! RING..! PHONE CALL.. PHONE CALL…_**

"Hello, Professor Oak's Laboratory" said a voice.

"Hello Professor, it's me Ash" said Ash.

"Oh Ash my dear boy, it's nice to see you are doing well. Where are you calling from Ash?" said Professor Oak jovially.

"I am calling from the Pokémon center in Viridian City" replied Ash.

"The other new trainers made it there with no problem and I'm not surprised to know that you have reached Viridian City too. So, Ash caught any Pokémon yet. Gary bet me a million dollars, jokingly of course, that you wouldn't be to catch a single Pokémon by the time you got to Viridian City" said Professor Oak.

"You as well as Gary both know that wouldn't be the case. I caught an Oddish. And actually you should check your data there may be something that might catch your eye. Bye" said Ash mysteriously before hanging up.

Ash then went towards the Cafeteria to eat something. There was also a red haired tomboy girl who looked strangely familiar but Ash couldn't place it. He left her and continued on his thoughts of the strange behavior of the three Golducks.

'What was that about between Psyduck and those Golduck? Maybe Psyduck was the previous leader of the gang but what actually happened?' wondered Ash waiting for Nurse Joy to emerge from the room.

It was finally about eight in the night when Nurse Joy emerged from the room and started walking towards Ash. Ash who noticed that Joy was coming towards him met her halfway to inquire about Psyduck.

"He's out of danger now. He was seriously damaged; you just got him in time young man. He's alright now a little low on energy but nothing a good rest can fix" said Joy.

"Thanks Nurse Joy. My name is Ash by the way. Can I meet Psyduck?" said Ash.

"Yeah go on meet him; he's in the recovery room. I'll be right back with your Pokémons" replied Joy and went to retrieve Ash's other Pokémon.

Ash went inside to see the shiny Psyduck lying peacefully there. He sat on the chair near to the bed and looked over at Psyduck who had finally noticed the presence of Ash. Psyduck looked at him questioningly.

"How are you felling Psyduck? You gave me a scare when you smashed into that tree" asked Ash.

"I'm alright now" said Psyduck looking a bit puzzled.

"Who were those Golducks? And why did they beat you up? And yes, I can perfectly understand what you are saying" elaborated Ash on seeing the expression on Psyduck's face.

"We were a full gang of Psyduck's and I was its leader because I was strong and different. Then some time ago some of the Psyduck's evolved into Golduck and they don't like to be under my authority because I was still a Psyduck. Today they cornered me so that they can permanently oust me from the gang" said Psyduck.

"That's so sad, every Pokémon has a right to evolve at its own pace. Do rest Psyduck because you need it. We'll talk afterwards" replied Ash and left Psyduck to rest.

Suddenly alarms started ringing and startled Ash.

"Your attention please, our Viridian City radar center has detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon thieves. If you have a Pokémon in your possession then exercise extreme caution." Jenny announced.

The same Meowth balloon was passing over Pokémon Center just as the announcement was made.

"How dare they act like we're criminals? They should welcome Team Rocket" said the blue haired man.

"Well, we'll teach them to respect that name" swore the pink haired lady.

"Meeowwth… and when we snatch all their Pokémons, those scared little mice would know I'm the top cat" said Meowth.

"We know Meowth, we know" said the man and lady together.

They both threw their pokéballs through the glass and released their Pokémons who appeared right in front of Ash. Out of the pokéballs came two Pokémons. One looked like a snake while the other looked like a poison ball.

"Koffing" and "Ekans" was the roars of the two Pokémons.

Koffing then used Smokescreen and filled the whole area with Smoke. Ash backed into Psyduck's room, picked up Psyduck and laid it onto the stretcher so they could flee. 'I've got to reach Nurse Joy so that I can get my Pokémons' thought Ash while pushing the stretcher out of the room and towards the front desk. The Pokémon followed Ash destroying equipments in the way.

"Nurse Joy, the Pokémon thieves' just broke into the Pokémon center" yelled Ash as soon as he saw Nurse Joy who was talking to the same red haired girl.

"Come we have to save all the Pokémons. Let's go to the transport room, quickly now. And Ash here's your pokéballs" said Nurse Joy sprinting towards the transport room. Ash and the red haired girl from before followed her.

Just as they entered the room the lights went off.

"What happened to the lights?" questioned Ash.

"They must have cut the power. But worry not we've our own Pika-power source" replied Joy.

And soon enough the lights came back.

"Look at all those Pikachu's" exclaimed the girl seeing all the Pikachu's working as a generator.

But before Nurse Joy could start the transport process the door was blasted to pieces. Two people came in with a Meowth, Ekans and Koffing surrounding them.

"Who are you two clowns?" asked Ash annoyed.

"Don't be frightened, little boy" taunted the pink haired lady.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves" said the man in a dramatic voice.

"To protect the world from devastation!" _**(Jessie)**_

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" _**(James)**_

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" _**(Jessie)**_

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" _**(James)**_

"Jessie" _**(Jessie)**_

"James!" _**(James)**_

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" _**(Jessie)**_

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" _**(James)**_

"Meowth! That's right!" _**(Meowth)**_

"Oh what utter nonsense! What are you, five?" exclaimed Ash.

"We're here to get rare and valuable Pokémons just like this one pointing at Psyduck" said James.

"You're not going to get it" replied Ash as he readied his pokéballs.

"Go Koffing" said James.

"Go Ekans" said Jessie.

While Ash knew both the Pokémon's he still scanned them with his Pokédex.

"**Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. If Koffing becomes agitated, it raises the toxicity of its internal gases and then jets them out from all over its body. Lighter-than-air gases in its body keep it aloft. The gases not only smell they are also explosive."**

"**Ekans, the Snake Pokémon. An Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. This position allows it to quickly respond to an enemy from any direction with a threat from its upraised head. It flicks its tongue in and out to sense danger in its surroundings. It can freely detach its jaw to swallow large prey whole. It can become too heavy to move, however."**

"**Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. It wanders the streets on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change. It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly. It especially adores coins that it picks up and secretly hoards."**

"I choose you, Ponyta and Oddish. It's our first official battle both of you, so, let's win it" said Ash very well aware that he'll have to be careful with Koffing.

"Oddish use Sweet Scent and then use Sleep Powder. Ponyta use ember on Ekans." said Ash calmly in battle mode.

"Ekans, use poison sting and dodge sleep powder." yelled Jessie.

"Koffing dodge and use sludge" yelled James.

Both Poison Sting and Ember canceled each other. But due to the effect of Sweet scent Koffing and Ekans were not able to dodge and promptly fell asleep.

"Meowth do something" yelled Jessie.

"All right, All right… I'll do something. Now face this, Scratch attack" said Meowth before launching itself forward to attack.

All present were surprised when Meowth stopped in midair seemingly floating. Ash was surprised to see eyes of Psyduck glowing blue. Psyduck had stopped Meowth with Confusion. Psyduck then threw Mewoth back towards Team Rocket where they all fell down. Psyduck then dealt a devastating Water Gun which blasted off Team Rocket. Maybe the strain of the battle was enough for Psyduck because he started glowing.

"Psyduck's evolving" Ash exclaimed in surprise and excitement. He had heard and studied about evolution but had never seen one.

Psyduck's body started to grow. His body structure changed as well as his hands and feet. When the light died down a shiny sea-blue Golduck was standing in place of Psyduck.

"Congrats Golduck, you evolved and thank you for taking care of Team Rocket." commented a happy Ash.

"You should rest now Golduck you still aren't fully functional. Will you be staying the night Ash?" inquired Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, I'll stay today. I'm gonna leave in the morning" replied Ash.

"Enough excitement for the day huh?" asked Ash looking over Ponyta and Oddish and recalling them.

"You did great both of you" whispered Ash to the pokéballs.

"Come with me Ash, I'll give you the key to a room so you can settle in. You can come too Misty." Nurse Joy said turning and taking Golduck back to recovery room. Ash and Misty followed her.

* * *

**With Team Rocket**

"Great, we lost to an amateur trainer and a Psyduck" complained Jessie who was hanging onto a rope tied to the balloon along with James and Meowth.

"That kid got two powerful shiny Pokémons, Ponyta and Psyduck. We'll just have to catch those" replied James.

"Perhaps we will" stated Meowth just as a hole burst in the balloon blasting them Arceus knows where.

* * *

**Pokémon Center, Viridian City**

"Thank you for your help Ash" said Nurse Joy.

"It's nothing…" replied Ash mareepishly.

"Here take these supplies; they'll help you get through Viridian Forrest. It contains some potions, Antidotes, Awakening and Paralyze Heal and I've healed your Pokémon already. Good-Bye Ash and Best of luck on your journey" said Nurse Joy.

Just as Ash was about to step out of the Pokémon Center, he abruptly stopped in air. Ash turned backwards and saw it was Golduck using his Psychic power to stop him.

"What's up Golduck?" asked Ash as he came near Golduck.

"I want to go with you. You are a worthy trainer and I'll be very happy to be your Pokémon" said Golduck all fired up showing he was ready for anything.

"Welcome aboard Golduck" said Ash as he took out an empty Pokéball and threw it towards Golduck who was caught without any struggle.

Nurse Joy was watching the scene with a smile. She knew Ash would take good care of Golduck. Ash waved to Nurse Joy, turned back and strolled out of Pokémon Center.

* * *

**A/N:**

So this concludes another chapter. So how did you like my chapter? Is it any Good? Better? Best?

Just click the _**REVIEW**_ button and pour down your thoughts, suggestions, or anything else you like to point it out.

**There is a poll on my profile. Please Vote for it.**

You are welcome to ask questions, make suggestions or pointing out my mistakes. Just PM me or write a **REVIEW.**

**Don't forget to review**. I'll try to upload the next chapter soon.

Signing Out

**GreenIcePhoenix**


	5. Challenge Of The Samurai

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Pokémon.**

I got some good response from the chapter and really liked your reviews people. So, keep rolling your reviews because they inspire me to write more.

**Just to make some things clear:**

1) Now since it is an Ash/Harem story, I cannot wait till ash is at least 14 to show interest in girls. So instead of starting journey at 10 they all will start their journeys when they are 12 years old. So, I just shifted everyone ages by two years.

2) I have changed Ponyta's ability from **Flame Body **to **Flash Fire**. Why I changed it would become clear later in the upcoming chapters.

3) Someone asked me about whether Ash will catch his original Pokémons. Well first I'll request you to stop asking about whether Ash will catch this Pokémon or not because if I revealed all his Pokémon to you then all the fun and mystery will be ruined. But I can assure you this Ash will catch many Pokémons that he originally caught but not all of them.

4) I do not have a laptop at the moment. And since I'm in college I don't think I'll be able to post more chapters for coming few months. I also apologize for many months late update. Please don't think I've abandoned my stories.

_**I closed the previous poll because I forgot to add an option. So I've re-posted it. Go and vote for it.**_

**I am not abandoning my stories.**

Review my stories and ask your questions or give me suggestions on how to improve it or point out my mistakes so I can correct them.

"**Review**" – Pokédex Speaking

**"**Review**" **– Conversation

'Review' – Thoughts

'_Review' - Flashback_

* * *

**Previously: **  
Just as Ash was about to step out of the Pokémon Center, he abruptly stopped in air. Ash turned backwards and saw it was Golduck using his Psychic power to stop him.

"What's up Golduck?" asked Ash as he came near Golduck.

"I want to go with you. You are a worthy trainer and I'll be very happy to be your Pokémon" said Golduck all fired up showing he was ready for anything.

"Welcome aboard Golduck" said Ash as he took out an empty Pokéball and threw it towards Golduck who was caught without any struggle.

Nurse Joy was watching the scene with a smile. She knew Ash would take good care of Golduck. Ash waved to Nurse Joy, turned back and strolled out of Pokémon Center.

**Chapter 4 – Challenge Of The Samurai**

Ash was once again riding on Ponyta's back. They were headed towards their first gym battle in Pewter City. Ash had restocked the supplies in Viridian City and was now entering into the Viridian Forest. Ash now had a total of three Pokémons and two of them were shiny. Can you believe it? Anyway our hero now has to pass through the dark and dense Viridian Forest. What will happen to our Hero in the forest and how will he cope? Will he catch any Pokémon? Let's see Ash taking one step ahead in his journey to become a Pokémon master.

**Viridian Forest**

"Come on Ponyta lets look for a clearing so we can move on with the training" said Ash.

Ponyta neighed in reply and slowed down to search for a clearing.

"That will a perfect spot Ponyta" said Ash seeing the clearing ahead of him. The Clearing was perfect in the sense that it had a lake adjoining it. There were some big rocks around the clearing and some high trees.

Ash got off Ponyta and released his Pokémons.

"Golduck"

"Oddish"

"Go on guys have some fun while I make lunch" said Ash going towards the forest to get firewood.

Oddish ran off towards the lake to which Golduck followed a moment later. Ponyta just lay down under tree shade to rest as she was tired.

Ash returned a while later with firewood and started setting up the camp. A small nudge to Ponyta and the fire was lit. He took out the bowls for Pokémon and himself and started making lunch. A dreamy aroma reached Oddish who was playing with Golduck and he ran towards Ash laughing. Golduck chased Oddish playfully. Ash woke up Ponyta who now looked more relaxed. He then served them food which the Pokémon ate with relish.

"He makes awesome food" said Golduck.

"That he does" replied Oddish with drool coming from his mouth.

"He learned to make it from his mother. Wait till you meet his mother, you'll love her. She makes food even better than my Ash" commented Ponyta.

Ash who was listening to their talks smiled softly. He missed his mother too. After eating he took all the utensils and washed them with water from the lake (not in the lake). He then set up an alarm and laid down for a short nap. His Pokémon followed him to sleep.

Ash was awoken by ringing of his alarm. He got up and woke his Pokémons. It was almost 3 o'clock now.

"OK, guys now we do some training" said Ash drawing groans from Ponyta and Oddish while Golduck who looked pumped up stared at Ponyta and Oddish.

"OK, let's scan you in Pokédex first" said Ash taking out his Pokédex.

"**Golduck, the Duck Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Psyduck. Golduck is the fastest swimmer among all Pokémon. It swims effortlessly, even in a rough, stormy sea. It sometimes rescues people from wrecked ships floundering in high seas. When its forehead shines mysteriously, Golduck can use the full extent of its power."**

**Name – Golduck**

**Registered To – Ash Ketchum**

**Gender – Male**

**Nature – Serious**

**Ability – Damp**

**Attacks – Future Sight, Hypnosis, Calm Mind, Aqua Jet, Scratch, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Water Pulse, Fury Swipes, Screech, Zen Headbutt, Aqua Tail**

"Holy Shit! You are a powerhouse Golduck. But then knowing these many attacks would mean that your attacks aren't fully mastered" said Ash but added after seeing crestfallen expression of Golduck, "But nothing to worry that's why we train".

"Ponyta, Oddish you know the drill. Speed Practice first, Golduck will join you in a minute" said Ash.

"Ok Golduck first we are going to work on your speed. Your speed in water is exceptional but still we will try and enhance it later. On the other hand your speed on land is average and our aim is to increase it by a large amount and then we'll do your control and accuracy exercises. Ok now buck up and run a full circuit in a circle. Run on earth and swim on water but remember not to exert yourself just in the beginning, so go slow at first. Now go!" said Ash giving signal to Golduck while he started doing his running exercises.

(After a while)

"That's enough for now guys. Do a light jog before coming to rest. A 10 min break before accuracy exercises" said Ash.

Golduck could now understand why Ponyta and Oddish were groaning at the mention of training. He thought he was fit but these exercises made him realize that he is not even close to being fit.

"Arceus! My legs hurt" said a worn out Golduck.

"This is just the beginning" replied Oddish panting.

"Yeah! This will be usual routine before any training" added Ponyta looking slightly tired.

Golduck's "What" echoed around the whole forest which made Ash laugh.

"Don't worry Golduck. The pain will last for just a few days and you'll see improvement in your speed and energy level afterwards" commented Ash petting Oddish who was delighted.

"Ok break's over. Now Ponyta today you're going to work on the intensity and temperature of your flames. Go near the edge and use ember continuously on the stone and then on water alternatively. We can then determine if you need more work on it. Fire attacks may be less effective against Rock and Water types but still this will increase the power of the attack so it will be helpful in adverse conditions. Oddish you have to master Razor Leaf today so you'll work on increasing the no. of leaves in the attack while maintaining the accuracy. Golduck since I do not know about what is lacking in you attacks, you start by showing me your attacks one by one" said Ash.

Ponyta and Oddish started on their workout while Golduck started showing Ash his moves one by one.

"Aqua Jet" called Ash.

Golduck engulfed itself in water and flew off at great speed towards the tree and smashed it hard resulting in utter destruction of the tree. Golduck himself looked gob smacked while Ash shocked.

"Golduck you have just evolved so you have to make an extra effort to put just desired power in the attack or you'll just exhaust yourself very quickly. Do you understand what I am trying to say" lectured Ash in teacher mode.

"Yes I do but it is harder than I imagined" replied Golduck still shocked.

"And that's why we do training Golduck. Come on let's go once again and remember to limit the power" replied Ash.

This time the attack was perfect bar its accuracy.

"Scratch attack on that rock"

Golduck withdrew nails from his hands and did a scratch attack. That gave very satisfactory results.

"Water Gun and aim it at an angle"

Golduck released a quick a beam of water from its mouth towards an angle which had a good force but it became like a spray nearing the end.

"Use confusion on that rock and lift it as high as you can then hold it"

Golduck's eyes glowed cyan and the same cyan color surrounded the rock and it started rising in the air. It rose many feet and stood for 5 minutes before Golduck's Confusion failed.

"Water Pulse and throw it in the water"

Golduck brought his hands together and formed a big ball of water and threw it in the water which did not go deep and disintegrated rather quickly.

"Leave Fury Swipes and Screech and do a Zen Headbutt on that tree"

A purple ball formed on the Golduck's head and then he rammed his head in the tree which fall down.

"Aqua Tail"

Water started to spiral around his tail and then he slammed his tail on the tree which did not do much.

"OK so have trouble controlling the amount of power. Aqua Jet lacks efficiency, Scratch is perfect, Water Gun needs some work for long distance but we have Hydro Pump for that, Water Pulse lacks power and accuracy, same with Aqua Tail while Zen Headbutt takes too much time to form leaving you open to be attacked. Confusion looks strong but it will be different for a struggling Pokémon" commented Ash taking notes in his handbook.

"Let's start with Aqua Jet. You will practice to so that you can control power, speed and accuracy at the same time" added Ash and started taking notes again on his Pokémon's performance.

**(After many hours of practice)**

"Great work guys you all are progressing fast. Ponyta you can control the heat of your flames efficiently (The boulder had completely melted while steam was rising from the water surface) and you should have no problem applying it to your fire type moves. Oddish you mastered Razor Leaf and even increased its range and speed yourself. That was totally amazing. And Golduck you mastered Aqua Jet and Zen Headbutt so fast. I'm so proud of all of you" said Ash looking proudly over his Pokémon.

His Pokémon cheered at the praise from their trainer. He may train them hard but his sincere words of praise were worth the hard training. Their cheering was disturbed by flapping of wings. They all looked up to see a bird Pokémon flying above and landed around the trees to search for food.

"A Pidgeotto" exclaimed Ash, "A flying type would be good as a team member and even useful for scouting. I am gonna catch it".

"You ready Golduck for a little taste of Pokémon battles" asked Ash looking at Golduck with a smirk.

"Let's crush it" replied Golduck with his own smirk.

"OK Golduck, I chose you" said Ash, "Fire a tiny water gun to his right side to engage it in a battle".

Golduck fired a tiny stream of water right of Pidgeotto that startled it. Pidgeotto turned and glared at the smirking Golduck.

"I will destroy you, you overgrown duck" said Pidgeotto snappishly probably due to hunger.

Golduck just smirked and said, "You can try".

Pidgeotto flew up in a round and started towards Golduck.

"It's coming for a tackle attack, use Scratch Golduck" said Ash.

Golduck readied his claws to strike but was caught off guard as Pidgeotto smacked him at the last moment.

"That was not a tackle attack, it knows faint attack. Don't worry Golduck we'll still win this. Use Water Gun and try to direct it with confusion towards Pidgeotto." said ash.

Golduck tried to do exactly as Ash said and eventually he was able to pull it off and succeeded in soaking Pidgeotto in Water Gun which again has turned into spray.

"Great now since Pidgeotto is wet it'll not be able to fly as fast. Now use Zen Headbutt and end this with a Water Gun" commanded Ash.

A purple ball of energy on Golduck's head again formed though much faster and it rammed straight into Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto knew it cannot dodge the attack so instead tried to counter with hastily formed steel wing attack. But due to Golduck's body mass the counter was ineffective and Pidgeotto was thrown out and got struck by Golduck's water gun straight into a tree and was knocked out.

"Pokéball GO" said Ash throwing a Pokéball. The pokéball beeped for a few seconds and then announced successful capture with a bing!

"Pidgeotto, I choose you" said Ash releasing Pidgeotto from its pokéball. He then sprayed some super potion on Pidgeotto and it was as good as new.

"Welcome to the team Pidgeotto" said Ash happily stroking the bird under its beak. Ash's Pokémons too welcomed Pidgeotto to the team.

"I am a female" said Pidgeotto with a huff. Ash laughed at the shocked looks of his Pokémons.

"So the female Pidgeotto has an attitude, I like it" said ash smiling at Pidgeotto.

"Y… Yo… You c… can…." Pidgeotto stuttered.

"Yes, it's a gift. I can understand Pokémon's though it just started recently" Ash explained calmly.

"In that case get me some food, I'm hungry you know" said Pidgeotto.

"Yeah but first I'll scan you in Pokédex" said pulling out his Pokédex.

"**Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Pidgey. Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws."**

**Name – Pidgeotto**

**Registered To – Ash Ketchum**

**Gender – Female**

**Nature – Jolly**

**Ability – Keen Eye**

**Attacks – Gust, Faint Attack, Steel Wing, Air Cutter, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind**

"It looks pretty good, I'm impressed" said Ash praising her.

"OK now let's make dinner. Golduck can you bring me some firewood please" Ash told to Golduck.

"Aye boss" Golduck said with a cocky salute and went off in the forest to gather firewood.

(After lunch)

"OK guys you want to sleep in open or in your Pokéball" Ash asked his Pokémons.

All his Pokémons were in favor of sleeping outside so Ash let them.

"Good Night guys" Ash said yawning slightly.

Ash woke up with the first rays of the sun. He yawned and started to get ready for the day. He let his Pokémons sleep as they really pushed themselves yesterday. He then started with his morning exercises and started training himself. He ran, did stretches, push-ups, pull-ups and some other exercises to keep his body fit.

After taking a bath he started preparing breakfast and awoke his Pokémons to get them started too.

"Ok guys today let us train first and then onwards to Pewter City for our first Gym battle. Pewter city has a rock type gym and my best bet will be you two – Oddish and Golduck. Pidgeotto and Ponyta you both have a disadvantage yet you posses moves that can easily harm them. Ponyta will be my third choice if it's a three on three. And Pidgeotto your training starts from today. Ponyta will explain about the training." Ash told them while eating breakfast.

It was really amusing to watch his Ponyta lecturing Pidgeotto about their gruesome training. He struggled to hold his laugh at his Pidgeotto's antics.

"Ok Pidgeotto to me and all other start your warm up" Ash instructed.

"OK Pidgeotto in the air now" Ash said to his Pidgeotto. "Continue with aerial maneuvers and increase speed gradually. Try turning sharply like a faint with progressively increasing speed and try not to get hurt. Putting gradual stress on your wings will be beneficial but too much stress will damage your wings. OK Start now" Ash commanded.

"OK Ponyta we'll work on sunny day today, it will be a damn good move for you as a fire type. Golduck you focus on water pulse, its secondary effect of confusion is a great asset, and Oddish we'll work on Mega drain first and then Double Team with Golduck." Ash said after all his other Pokémons had completed their warm up.

"Ponyta go near the lake and start meditating in the sunlight. Try to feel the energy coming from sun and coax it to flow through you, try to control and gather it. Releasing that gathered energy into the sky will be basically the Sunny Day attack. It will be a long process but you have to be determined and patient. OK" Ash said.

"Yes, Ash I'll have to close my eyes to meditate. How will that be possible in middle of a battle" Ponyta asked Ash.

"Oh but you are forgetting that one you master sunny day successfully while keeping eyes closed it'll become second nature to you and you'll be able to use it keeping your eyes open. Now go practice, I'll help and give you some pointers if you are struggling." Ash replied.

Ponyta nodded and went to meditate.

"Golduck use water pulse on that giant boulder one after the other. When you get tired take a short break and continue once more. Not only will it help increasing power and accuracy but will also decrease time between successive water pulses. Now start with it" Ash said.

Golduck just gave a smirk and started enhancing his Water Pulse.

"Oddish I'll teach you Mega Drain first. It is good grass type move that regenerates some part of your health while damaging the enemy. You know absorb and same principle is used by Mega Drain and Giga Drain even. Just build up your normal Absorb attack but instead of focusing it on anything, focus it inside, hold it for some time let it expand and then release it. That will be your Mega Drain attack and with practice you'll master it in no time drastically reducing the time charge the attack. You can start practicing" Ash instructed.

Oddish nodded and started his training.

"OK Pidgeotto that's enough for now. Now you will first work on your stability in air. Your greatest advantage is flying but it tires you out. So being the flying Pokémon you are, we'll borrow some help from air to fly with more ease and grace. For that you have to become one with the air. First exercise is related to your wingspan, try gliding in the air instead of repeatedly flapping your wings. It will conserve energy and will allow you to dodge attacks with more ease. First just expand your wings and just stay afloat at one place keeping flapping to minimum. It will increase the strength of wing muscles and allow you to glide in the air perfectly. In the air now" Ash instructed Pidgeotto who muttered about cruel masters but took to the air as instructed while Ash started taking notes

(After four hours of vigorous training)

"Guys, you can stop now. Take some well deserved rest. I'm proud of all of you. You all did brilliantly. Ponyta not only mastered Sunny Day (Ponyta smiled) but Solar Beam as well (accidently releasing that energy from mouth when Golduck's powerful Water Pulse destroyed the boulder and shook the forest). Oddish learned and mastered Mega Drain ("It was nothing" whispered Oddish blushing) and Golduck mastered Water Pulse (a sweat drop appeared on Golduck's head) and both of them made a very good progress in Double team. Pidgeotto now has the grace and stamina that was not present, you keep this up Pidgeotto and you'll be the strongest flying type ever ("Well, I better be" muttered Pidgeotto moaning in slight pain)" Ash praised his Pokémons.

"I'll kill you someday" mumbled Pidgeotto glaring at Ash.

"And I'll help you killing him" added Golduck rubbing his aching feet and simultaneously glaring at Ash.

"I love you too" replied Ash.

* * *

Ash was riding on Ponyta's back again. They were travelling to Pewter City which was not very far away now. After having some rest and then lunch Ash cleared the camp and stared on the trek towards his next destination. He saw many Pokémons including Caterpie and its evolutions, Weedle and its evolutions, Rattata, Pidgey and Spearow. He examined them with his Pokédex and continued o his journey.

Suddenly there was some disturbance in front of them. A man jumped from the bushes swinging his sword and was promptly blasted by Ponyta's ember which did not take very kindly to the attack on her trainer.

"Are… you from... Pallet T…Town?" asked the man in trembling voice as he stared at him covered in black soot (like in anime when someone get burned).

"Yes" replied Ash

"Good" replied man before fainting.

(After a while)

"I am Samurai. I'm also a shrewd, fearless and completely invincible in combat. I've been searching the forest for you" said Samurai after regaining his senses.

"What do you want from me?" asked Ash puzzled.

"A Pokémon match let us see who triumphs" said Samurai taking out a Pokéball.

"Let's settle it then. A two on two okay with you" replied Ash.

"I was going to suggest the same. Go Pinsir" said Samurai throwing a pokéball.

"Assume battle mode Golduck" said Ash throwing Golduck's Pokéball.

"He's got a Pinsir" said Ash taking out his Pokédex.

"**Pinsir, the ****Stag Beetle Pokémon****. Pinsir has a pair of massive horns. Protruding from the surface of these horns are thorns. These thorns are driven deeply into the foe's body when the pincer closes, making it tough for the foe to escape. It swings its long pincer horns wildly to attack. If it fails to crush the foe in its pincers, it will swing around and toss the opponent. Because they dislike cold, Pinsir burrow and sleep under the ground on chilly nights."**

"Piece of Cake for Golduck" said Ash with a smirk.

"Pinsir Tackle it" shouted Samurai.

"Water gun at the ground then hit it with Aqua jet" ordered Ash calmly.

Just as Ash thought, Pinsir stumbled because of water and lost its footing and would have fall down had it not been for Golduck's Aqua Jet. Pinsir landed some distance away knocked out.

"Pinsir return - Clever quite clever – Go pokéball" said Samurai gritting his teeth.

"Ahh, a Metapod" mumbled Ash.

"Golduck confusion on Metapod and then slam it to ground" ordered Ash.

"Metapod Harden" ordered Samurai.

Of course it did not change the outcome. Golduck's Eyes glowed Cyan and Metapod was lifted in air and was slammed painfully in the ground and it fainted.

"I lost even more quickly than other trainers of Pallet" commented Samurai recalling Metapod as Ash did the same for Golduck after giving it a high five of course.

"Other trainers of Pallet: have you fought against Gary and the others?" asked Ash.

"Ah! There were 3 spectacular matches each more challenging than the last. Those trainers really know how to raise their Pokémon. Even though I was defeated every three time I was inspired to redouble my own training. I have been eagerly preparing for the day when finally I would beat the next Pokémon trainer from pallet" replied Samurai.

"So that's why you were waiting around here for me to show up!" exclaimed Ash.

"Compared to the other three you are on a whole new level. You even have shiny Pokémons. Can you give me some tips on how to raise Pokémon properly?" asked Samurai hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, always ready to share the knowledge …grumble…" said Ash embarrassed slightly holding his stomach.

"Let's go to my cabin. We can eat something there" said Samurai and Ash agreed.

After and eating and ash teaching Samurai some important things related to Pokémon Samurai lead Ash back to the path to Pewter City.

"This trail will lead you to Pewter City" said Samurai.

"Alright then, Thanks Samurai" said Ash waving to him as he departed riding on his trusty starter Ponyta leaving the Viridian Forest and set his sights on Pewter City.

"Farewell" said Samurai softly.

* * *

**A/N:**

So this concludes another chapter. So how did you like my chapter? Is it any Good? Better? Best?

Just click the _**REVIEW**_ button and pour down your thoughts, suggestions, or anything else you like to point it out.

**There is a poll on my profile. Please Vote for it.**

You are welcome to ask questions, make suggestions or pointing out my mistakes. Just PM me or write a **REVIEW.**

**Don't forget to review**. I'll try to upload the next chapter soon.

Signing Out

**GreenIcePhoenix**


End file.
